Teach Me
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Deidara is in quite the situation. His lover lacks experience, and he must rise to teach those who don't know. "I always thought the uke could be nothing but an uke." The blonde smiled, "You've got plenty to learn." Smut/Three-Shot. Enjoy!
1. First lesson

It was on my mind, so I had to get it out...

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara had always wanted to kill that man. He wanted to feel _his_ blood run down his hands, watch the man fall on his knees and hear that said man beg for mercy.

However, Deidara was at _his_ mercy as the said man ran _his_ hands down the blonde's body, stopping at the curve of his slender hips. Deidara felt the hot water caress his body, and he wondered if this was just another one of his sick fantasies.

His thoughts were proven wrong when the other man's dipped lower, and he hissed as he felt slender fingers brush against his member. "What are you—ah!"

Silky black hair came into Deidara's view, and he could feel _his_ hot breath against his ear. He shuddered as _he_ gave a pleased sigh, and Deidara felt his knees give out when the raven haired man began to press heated kisses against his neck, and moaned when he felt _his_ sinful tongue caress his cheek. The man led him to the floor of the shower, laying the blonde's body underneath _his_.

Deidara could see the inexperience in _his_ eyes. "Do you even know what you're doing, Uchiha?"

The raven haired man narrowed his eyes. "I'll learn."

Deidara quickly flipped his position so that the Uchiha was resting beneath him, his legs spread to accommodate the blonde situated between them.

"I'll teach you."

* * *

Oh ho ho, what is this??

Which Uchiha is it?

The world may never know...jk

You'll find out next chapter.

till then,

~ginokami123


	2. Second lesson

So, second chapter.

Let us continue on with the lesson.

(don't own Naruto)

* * *

As the water poured on the forms of both lovers, Deidara struggled to remember how he got himself in this mess of limbs and skin. His brows furrowed, and the Uchiha beneath him shifted uncomfortably in response to the blonde's demeanor. Deidara shut his eyes, his face dawning the look of one who had too much time to think, and leaned to capture the raven haired man's lips.

As their lips met and their tongues danced, Deidara could vaguely recount the steps he took that landed him here.

* * *

_Deidara couldn't remember if he had died in that last explosion or not; but if he did, he didn't regret it. The sky above him seemed to be more blue, the trees greener, and he could hear the sound of the stream nearby as if he were sitting in it. 'I guess you can hear everything when you're a ghost…' Deidara shut his crystalline blue eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_When he awoke, he was surrounded by cats. They were all around him, licking at his mouths in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber. Deidara sat up, shoving the offinding animals away from him before assessing his surroundings. He was in a palace of sorts, and the place was filled to the brim in cats. They seemed to be working relentlessily, running to and fro with little baskets in their mouths as if they were servants in an emperor's palace. He observed the cats until a figure appeared in his room._

_She had red hair that was cut unevenly, and wore clothes that he considered…outlandish. She gave him a look that bordered on obsessive hate, and he watched as she adjusted her glasses._

"_So," she began, "You're the one who hurt Sasuke-kun."_

_Deidara gave a snort before turning back to the window which held the view of amusing cat-ness_

"_You don't seem like much…you're kinda scrawny. It took me forever to patch you back up, and create new limbs for you. You should thank Sasuke- kun for sparing your life."_

"_No Karin, he should be thanking me." _

_Deidara looked at the new figure, noting his shark-like features. The man closely resembled Kisame. The man walked over to the blonde, holding his hand out in a polite gesture. Deidara took the man's hand, shook it, and used it to pull himself up._

"_I'm glad to finally meet you, Deidara. I am Suigetsu, one of Uchiha-kun's teammates." _

_Deidara looked to the shark-man as he tied his hair back up, his hand grazing the magnifying mechanism that he always wore. The red-head introduced herself as Karin, as she explained that there was another member named Juugo. She told him that he was their "prisoner", and that they were going to use him to track Itachi, and hopefully use him as bait to draw the said Uchiha out._

_Deidara snorted as he donned his cloak. "I am of no importance to that damned Uchiha."_

_The man known as Juugo stepped forward with a bird perched on his finger. "This sparrow has been following you since you made your appearance in Suna. He tells me that you had a… 'Relationship of the bodies' with him."_

_Deidara turned around, his eyes smoldering with anger. "I had no relationship with that man! He was nothing to me! NOTHING! I __**hate **__him for what he's done to me…"_

_The group stood motionless for sometime before Karin finally spoke up. _

"_Did Itachi Uchiha rape you?"_

_Deidara shook his head. "I lost to him in a sparring session, and he took me as his 'servant' for his prize. I had to do what was ordered from me, or else I would be punished by Leader."_

_Karin drooled at the thought of the blonde and the older Uchiha together. Suigetsu gave a disgusted grunt and Juugo acted as if it were nothing important._

"_Well, now that we know your sexuality, let's get going."_

* * *

Deidara shook his head, reaching for the Uchiha's body once more. He pulled the man against him, shuddering as their aroused lengths brushed each other. He could hear the man beneath him groan, and feel his hips jerk beneath his.

"Deidara, move."

Deidara gave a wicked grin, pinning the onyx-eyed man down. "I told you that I would teach you, so stop fidgeting and let me teach you."

Their lips met once more, and the blonde showed the other male what to do when kissing. The male was right, he _was_ a quick learner. Sooner than he thought, Deidara was once again underneath the Uchiha.

"You know, I always thought the uke could be nothing more than a uke. I guess I'm right."

Deidara gave another wicked grin as he grabbed the other man's length. "I guess I still have plenty to teach you, Uchiha."

Deidara watched the other man's face contort as he pumped, amused by how reactive the man was to his gentle touch. The Uchiha practically came when the mouth on Deidara's hand opened, and he shook as the tongue lapped at the sensitive flesh.

"Deidaaraa…hahh..."

* * *

_He could feel Itachi's rough hands all over him, and he felt dirty when he was entered. He didn't want this. He didn't want this, but _damn_ it felt good._

* * *

The Uchiha squirmed, his body jerking with ever stroke of Deidara's hand.

* * *

_He cursed himself when he came, because he actually cried out when Itachi pulled out and left him there. "I won't be back. I have no use for you anymore."_

_That was when Deidara decided that he would never forgive Itachi._

* * *

Deidara groaned as he watched the Uchiha's head hang back, hearing him call his name as white-hot seed spurt between the lovers. The male finally collapsed on top of the blonde, and Deidara wrapped his hands around his smaller body.

* * *

_He remembered the day that Sasuke finally introduced himself. It was short, consisting of an exchanging of names. It was only when the wind blew that Sasuke turned his head, and caught a glance at the mechanical tool that rested on Deidara's eye._

"_What is that used for?"_

_Deidara gave an amused smirk, "I invented it so that I could counteract the effects of the Sharingan. I planned on killing Itachi."_

_Sasuke remained silent. "You know how to fight Itachi?"_

_Deidara nodded his head. "I know, and I am able to."_

_Sasuke turned his body so that it faced the blonde. "Teach me."_

* * *

The other male had finally caught his breath, and decided that it was his turn to touch. Deidara gave a concerned glance. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sasuke?"

The raven haired man gave an amused glance. "Do you remember what I told you the first time you fought with me?"

Deidara smirked.

* * *

"_I __**will **__surpass Itachi in every way possible, and __**you**__ will teach me so that I may be able to do that."_

* * *

As Sasuke's lips claimed his own, Deidara couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. 'Never thought that one lesson could lead to this.'

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a tongue on his neck, and shuddered as Sasuke drug it down to the firm plane of his chest. The Uchiha toyed with the stitches that held his other mouth closed; then, he moved to the dip of his hips.

Deidara licked his lips in anticipation. His breath hitched as hot breath fanned onto his twitching length, and he nearly screamed when Sasuke took him into his mouth. He felt Sasuke smirk, and Deidara couldn't help but watch the way Sasuke's head bobbed and how his hands moved in tempo. Finally, he gave into the waves of pleasure that had been crashing into him, and he felt himself cum into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. His body slumped onto the shower floor, his blonde hair splayed around his head like a halo. Sasuke sat up, wiped his mouth off, and gave a soft smile as he watched Deidara catch his breath.

"You alright?"

Deidara nodded breathlessly.

"Let's get dry, and lay somewhere more comfortable. You still have one more lesson to teach me, Deidara-_sensei_."

As Deidara lay in the bed with Sasuke after dressing, he decided that "Deidara-sensei" was the only thing Sasuke would be calling out later that night.

"Get some rest, Sas-uke."

Sasuke snorted before curling up to the blonde.

"Whatever, _Sensei_."

* * *

So, what do you think?

Ready for the next lesson?

I'm trying to update all my stories on wed., but I think this might only be a three-shot.

Anyways, R&R!

~Ginokami123


	3. Third Lesson

The third and final lesson.

No flames plz. send me pm's if u must hate on me.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Deidara awoke to the soft calls of the cicadas, signaling that night had approached. The warm summer air caressed his unclothed chest and teased the blonde strands of hair that had drifted into his face. He sighed, looking to his side to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. The moonlight seemed to highlight his features, casting shadows on the strong angles of his chest, yet softening them in its silver glow. Deidara stroked the younger man's face, awing its softness. He could never understand how a skilled ninja like him managed to keep his skin baby-soft. His own skin was rough, hardened by the sun, and his hands were those of an artist.

Sasuke stirred, his onyx eyes locking with the blonde's cyan ones, and he rose to capture the other's lips in a simple gesture of affection. Deidara felt his heart flutter, and he softly pushed the Uchiha back down on the silk-covered mattress, their lips never parting. Their tongues danced, and Deidara's hands began to wander as the mouths on them began to give small nips and flicks of their tongues. Sasuke gasped as his body arched, and he softly brushed his clothed torso against the blonde's. Deidara's eyes met the Uchiha's once more as both lovers struggled to catch their breath. "Sasuke, can we get rid of _these_?" He motioned to the boxers they both donned. The Uchiha smirked before sliding his down to his ankles before Deidara tore them off of his ankles and flung them across the room. Deidara tore his own off in an impatient gesture, then returned to the work of art he had before him.

Sasuke tangled his hands in the silken mess of Deidara's hair as the blonde toyed with his chest, and he tugged at it when he felt dual tongues swirl around the peaks of his pecs. He could feel both mouths smirk as the main one worked its way down to his navel, and he moaned as Deidara flicked his tongue in sporadic bouts. Deidara moved lower and his lips brushed the tip of the raven-haired man's length, and he sighed as he felt Sasuke shudder in response. He trailed his hands lower, letting them suck on the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's hips before he flicked his tongue lightly.

Sasuke's head began to swirl as his breath came out in harsh pants, and he began to tug hard on the strands of blonde he had fisted. He watched through clenched eyes as Deidara began to bob his head slowly, and moaned loudly as he began to pick up the pace. "Ahh…Deidara..." He soon began to see stars, and as he felt himself drown in the waves of pleasure, Deidara abruptly jerked his head away from Sasuke's swollen length. Sasuke gave out a whine, growling as he struggled to drag Deidara back where he was, but the blonde pinned his hands down before he could.

Deidara leaned forward to rest his mouth on Sasuke's neck, and he bit down lightly before bringing his lips to the hollow of the other man's ear. "Sasuke, I am about to give you your third lesson. Now be a good boy and open your legs." Sasuke gave a growl before spreading his legs to accommodate the other man's torso. He felt Deidara shift so that the open palm of his hand was flush against his opening. "This will feel strange, but relax." Suddenly, Sasuke felt something warm and wet enter him, and he squirmed as it began to twist and swirl inside of him. He gave strained moans and throaty growls as Deidara's tongue lapped, and he felt himself releasing. Once again, Deidara jerked his hand away, causing Sasuke to protest once more.

"Relax, Sasuke. After all, Sensei knows best." Deidara shifted once more, and Sasuke felt something warm and hard against him. "This will hurt for only a moment, so try to be still." Sasuke nodded his head in response, and gasped as he felt Deidara slide into him. He hissed as he felt himself being stretched for the first time, and he buried his head into the crook of Deidara's neck as hot tears began to form. Deidara finally seated himself, and he willed himself not to slam into Sasuke like an animal. Instead, he stroked the Uchiha's hair until the other man began to squirm against him. Deidara began to rock against the other man, and began to quicken his tempo as Sasuke's moans began to increase in intensity.

Sasuke felt as if he was flying—no he was _soaring_. Deidara was hitting something in him, and it was fanning a fire that had been growing in his loins for quite sometime. He felt Deidara's sweet breath fan over his flushed face, felt his own erection between their bodies—he felt _everything_.

Deidara felt Sasuke's hot seed spray across his stomach as he gave one last thrust, filling the Uchiha with his own. He collapsed beside the other male as both lovers looked at each other breathlessly. "Did you learn your lesson, Uchiha?" Deidara asked with a weak smirk on his face. Sasuke smiled as he curled up to the blonde's chest. "I did, Deidara-_sensei_."

Deidara swore that _next_ time, he would have that Uchiha screaming that like a mantra.

* * *

Okay, that's the last lesson!!

...Unless you want another one.....

I digress...Anywho, R&R!!


End file.
